


Different Kind Of Lucky

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Guardians of the GalaxyCharacters: Kraglin, YonduRelationship: Kraglin/readerRequest: Can you write for kraglin where they have to get all dressed up for a gala or something?





	Different Kind Of Lucky

No one knew that you and Kraglin were seeing each other, and both of you intended to keep it that way.   
He crept to your room late and night, not knocking in case someone was to heard and you would pull him into the side rooms during the day to retrieve kisses before parting ways once again.   
Surprisingly, it all worked really well. No one was any the wiser to your secret affair with the first mate and no one knew that the first mate was sleeping with the only female on the ship.   
You worked as part of Yondus crew as a favour after they managed to get you out of a tight situation, but had stayed because you enjoyed their company. Sure, sometimes they got a little rowdy and drunk but nothing you hadn’t seen before.   
You ran through the halls, looking desperately for your secret lover, who you found doing a stock check of goods in the warehouse. After glancing around and seeing no one else was here, you ran up to him, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.   
To say he was taken aback was an understatement, but he was quick and eager to respond to you affections, wrapping his arms around your waist, unaware of your news.   
“[y/n]?” Kraglin chuckled against your lips, but seemed unwilling to pull back.   
“I have to go.” You breathed, pulling back only an inch, looking up at him as he processed what you were saying.   
“G-go? Where, when, how long will you be gone, what-?” Kraglin jumped as he stammered out question after question and you could see the fear and concern in his eyes. You couldn’t help but smile at his reaction. Because it showed you that you weren’t just a quick fuck, you really did mean something to him. You interrupted him before he could work himself into too much of a state.   
“Yondu wants me to go get some information at a Gala happening on one of those high society planets. Its in a weeks time and I’ll be gone for one night.” You had been standing on your tiptoes to kiss him, so you fell back on your heels a little.   
“Oh, I thought you were leaving for good.” Kraglin sighed with relief. “although, don’t know what I’ll do without you fer one night.” He smield, pressing his forehead against yours.   
“Well, that’s why I came to find you.” You smirked. “Yondu wants me and someone else down there and pose as a couple so its no so suspicious. Because it’s a fancy ball thing, its very unlikely that I can use my ‘feminine’ charm on anyone because most will be there with dates. Anyway, he said I could pick who I took with him for trust and comfort reason.” You swayed in his arms, trailing your fingers up and down his shoulders. You saw him smiled slightly. “So im taking Tullk!” You announce.   
You saw his face fall slightly, reminding you slightly of a wounded puppy.   
“Im kidding.” You giggled. “Of course I chose you.”   
“Good, cause I was about to go beat the living daylights out of Tullk.” Kraglin mumbled, pulling you in close.   
\-----------------------time skip----------------------  
You walked down the beautiful marble stairs, your arm linked in Kraglins and your chin high.   
For the ball, you wore a beautiful, elegant, asymmetric dress that walk long at the back and came up to your knees at the front. It flowed behind you as you descended the stairs. The top hugged your body and made you feel like a princess. Your hair was pulled back in an elegant bun with a few strands curled down to frame your face perfectly. Kraglin glanced at you against for the hundredth time that night, but his breath was still taken away.   
Ravengers were rough and dirty but here you were, a picture of beauty.   
Kraglin himself had cleaned up nicely. He had managed to get his hands on a nicely fitting suit and had brushed his hair back. He had made sure no one of the ship saw him so he rented a room out at a near by hotel for the two of you to get ready at and stay the night there. He had told Yondu he was booking two rooms, one each, but there really wasn’t any point.   
“You look beautiful.” Kraglin leaned in and mumbled in your ear, making you blush and look down.  
“Thank you.” You giggled at the compliment that he had repeated since you had come out of the bathroom. He had nearly fallen to his knees in front of you when he first saw you.   
The evening consisted of the two of you mingling with the higher class. Occasionally, he took you to the dance floor and did a standard waltz that you had taught him through the last week just so you two didn’t stand out. Well, too much.   
You were only left on your own when he went to get drinks for you both when you heard a group of girls behind you speaking. You didn’t turn around but   
“I wish my husband looked at me the way he looks at her.” One pouted.   
“Did you see the way he held her as they danced?” one said in a dreamily state.   
“I can barely get Victor to talk to me, but they seem to never have nothing to say to each other.” Another said bitterly. You looked about, wondering which couple they were speaking about.   
“I wonder if it was an arranged marriage or if they chose each other?” The first asked.   
“I don’t know. Lets ask her. Excuse me?” A hand gently tapped your arm and you turned around to see the three girls you had just been listening to.   
They had been speaking about you and Kraglin? You could have fainted with pride and joy.   
“yes?” You answer, trying to be polite and not let them know you had been listening to them.   
“I apologies if this seems a little person, but we were wondering about you and your husband.” The first smiled kindly and the three gathered around you.   
“Oh its okay. What would you like to know?” You smile, making sure to speak properly.   
“How long have you been together?”   
“Was it an arranged marriage?”   
“how long have you known each other?”   
The three women threw their own questions at you all at once, making you giggle a little.   
“We’ve been together 5 years, married 3. It was arranged is some sense. His father and mine are in the same business together but they agreed on a trade deal after we started to date each other and blessed the union. And we have known each other for 10 years now.” You answered the question in order that you had heard. While you lied about the who ‘father’ thing (agreed upon before coming to the ball), you had known Kralgin for 10 years and had been seeing him for the best part of 5 years.   
“Aww.” The first put her hand over her heart, smiling as if she was listening to a fairy-tale.   
A part of you felt sorry for the girls. They were all married but none happily.   
“My Gregor and I have been married for a little over a year and he seems already tiered of me. But at least I lasted longer than his first two wives.” The second said bitterly, taking a drink from her glass.   
“I don’t mean to offend, but your Gregor sounds like a ass.” You spoke before you though, too taken back but her being his third wife. You froze, unsure of how they would take it.   
“Oh, he is.” She agreed.   
“Then why are you with him?” You ask, tilting your head to the side.   
“Because his family runs a good business and my father approved.” She shrugged, seeming so indifferent to everything.   
“Look-“ You stepped closer, wanting to help these women. They deserved better. “-if you don’t love someone, don’t be with them. Money, fame, beauty, all that fades and disappears. If you find the right person, it doesn’t matter if they have a penny to their name or if their name is plastered over all the building in this world.” All the woman seemed to hang on your every word.   
“So, you’d still be married to your husband if he were poor?” The third raised an eyebrow.   
“yes, even if he were a ravenger for Christ sake. I’d follow him to the ends of the universe and back.” You nodded, smiling as you revealed a little bit about yourself to them, without them realising it.   
“[y/n]?” Kraglin placed a hand on your lower back and you turned to look at him. “We gotta go.”   
You saw his eyes dart to the side and followed them to see someone you recognised. Someone the both of you had held at gunpoint only a few months ago. You could bet your life he would know you.   
Just then, you heard a low humming come from the glass ceiling of the hall. You looked up and recognised the underside of Yondus ship.   
Quickly, you darted towards the grills.   
“Look, he is a ranger and Im a hacker. I have followed him to the ends of the earth and he’s pulled me from the jaws of death. Don’t waste your lifes with someone you don’t love. Trust me. I can help you get away from this, if you wanted. Here.” You spoke quickly as the three stared at you with wide eyes, mouths hanging open. You pushed a little device into the firsts hands. It was a connector that would allow them to call you without giving away your location.   
just them, there was a crash from above.   
No glass hit you, Kralgin made sure of that as he shielded you. There was screaming and people ran to the edges of the hall as the ship landed in the centre of the dance floor and the bay doors open.   
“Come on, you love birds! I aint got all day to be saving your asses!” Yondu walked down the ramp, looking around for you both.   
You then heard the unmistakeable sound of a gun being cocked to your right. You glanced over and saw the man you had robbed holding a gun pointing at you.   
“Gregory! NO!” The slightly drunk woman called out. But Kraglin was quicker. He pulled a gun out his suit and raised it, firing it and hitting the gun right out of the mans hands. You gasped a little, very aware that that could have gone a whole lot worse. Kraglins hand grabbed your wrist and pulled you towards the ship.  
“Coming.” You chirped as you ran beside him up the ramp.   
“girl, you clean up all right.” Yondu nodded at you.  
“Thanks, captain.” You giggle as the three of you retreated inside the ship, but not before you saw the shocked faces of the three woman. Maybe not shock, but in awe.   
You would find out that yours and Kraglins little secret was out, since Yondu had went to the hotel to call off the mission and figured out you had stayed in the same room. That and some CCTV footage that was found of the two of you making out.   
But that wasn’t the only thing that happened that night.   
About an hour later, you got a call from the three women, whos names were Lily, Beth and Rachel. They asked for your help, having decided that the three of them would run away together for safety and security.   
You smiled and agreed to help them as much you could, but you really didn’t have to do much. They had managed to drain their husbands personal accounts (you were assured that the men were pigs and the accounts had well less than half the money that the men owned. You manged to get them new names and hacked all their records to wipe them clean. They moved to a little planet where Lily now worked with children, Beth had started her own book and Rachel had proven to be rather good when it came to the stock market.   
Kraglin was confused why you were helping them.   
“Because their not as lucky as me.” You smiled, leaning into his touch as the two of you lay in bed.   
“Lucky? Did you see the diamonds on each of them? That’s more than we make in a year.” He pointed out but you shook your head.   
“Their not happy. I am. I have a man who loved me unconditionally, while their men only seem to tolerate them.” You couldn’t help but feel saddened but then you remembered they had a new life in front of them.   
Kraglin chuckle, making you look up at him with a raised eyebrow.   
“Well, just someone like that be jealous of us. Its not something im used to.” He smiled down at you.   
“Well, we’re a different kind of lucky.” You shrugged, pulling yourself up to kiss his lips.


End file.
